


breakthrough

by dunkshots



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, kinda suggestive ending, probably ooc but then again...most things i write are, very poor attempt at humor, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkshots/pseuds/dunkshots
Summary: kicking a hole in the wall is one of many good ways to meet new people.





	breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> "we live in adjacent apartments and one day i accidentally knocked a hole in the wall and into your living room i'm really sorry oh my god you're naked" au
> 
> thanks @ my friend for the prompt it was fun to write. i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> lowercase intended

now, yebin is no ballerina. in fact if you ask any of her friends about her dance skill, they would say she could be compared to a toddler just learning how to walk. it's that bad. she has no sense of direction. spacial awareness? it simply doesn't exist in yebin's head. and that's never been too much of a problem, really. because yebin doesn't dance. she knows she can't, so she won't. but tonight, since yebin's niece had come over for dinner, she might've had a little bit too much caffeine to drink. and yebin's tolerance for caffeine is almost as bad as yebin's ability to stand still for more than two minutes: absolutely terrible.

so that's why yebin is spinning around her living room at 10:37pm exactly. there isn't even any music playing, save for the obnoxious tunes in yebin's head. yebin has been dancing since her niece had left at around 8 and she's showing no signs of stopping before midnight. but all good things must come to an end. and of course with yebin involved it's a disastrous and incredibly _messy_ end. and in this case, painful too.

because one second yebin is attempting a high kick, and the next yebin's leg is stuck in the wall. and it doesn't even register at first because yebin's brain hasn't really been keeping up with her body this entire time. so yebin is still dancing, leg stuck in the wall and all. and she finally stops after trying to spin away only to fall onto the floor.

and there yebin lies, leg still very much stuck in the wall with ugly tears trailing down her cheeks. after a minute or two of intense self pity, yebin pries her leg from the wall. and with her leg comes a large chunk of said wall.

"now you've done a lot of bad things but this has to be the worst," yebin mutters to herself. and she stands up, to make sure she can actually walk on her leg of course. and only when she finds that she can does she decide to look at the crumbly mess on her once clean floor. she didn't even know it was possible for that much of the wall to come out because of one small girl's leg.

and then she notices it. the hole. and after she notices the hole she notices that there's a room on the other side of the hole. and after she notices the room on the other side of the hole she notices the girl in the room on the other side of the hole. and the girl is looking at her in a mix of fear and amusement and anger and, frankly, it's got yebin feeling kinda nervous.

"oh my goodness!" yebin exclaims. "i am _so_ sorry! i was just dancing around my living room, as any fun loving girl my age would, and i tried to high kick. and, now that i think about it, that was a _terrible_ idea because i really can't dance. and i shouldn't have even attempted. but i did and as you can see there's a hole in the wall to pr--" when yebin tries to gesture to the hole she stops, shocked, finally getting a good look at the girl on the other side. the not so decently dressed girl on the other side. "oh my god!" yebin screams, covering her eyes. "i'm sorry!"

yebin hears a loud laugh through the hole in the wall, but she doesn't uncover her eyes. "it's okay," the girl says.

yebin shakes her head. "it really isn't. i made a hole in the wall and invaded your privacy in the worst way possible," yebin sniffles, feeling a fresh wave of tears threaten to spill from her eyes. "you should call the police and have me arrested. i've done a terrible thing."

yebin hears her neighbor snicker. "hey, it was an accident, okay?" yebin hears a bit of shuffling and then the girl speaks again. "i've put on some clothes so you can uncover your eyes now." when yebin makes no moves to remove her hands the girl speaks again, "please."

yebin sighs and then reluctantly uncovers her eyes. "i'm really really sorry," she says again.

"it's seriously no problem at all. i am very comfortable with my body."

"you should be," yebin replies without thinking. and when her brain finally catches up with her mouth she's turning red and slapping herself on the wrist. "i-i mean, no! that's not! not what i meant," yebin trails off when she notices her neighbor downright cackling at her embarrassment.

"my name is eunwoo," the girl says, introducing herself. "and, thank you. i'm very glad that you enjoy looking at my body." yebin is convinced eunwoo winks at her but at this point she's probably just imagining things.

"you're embarrassing me!" yebin squeaks. "and, uh, my name is yebin. "i'm sorry about the wall," yebin apologizes once again.

"trust me, yebin," eunwoo assures. "it's no big deal. i mean, we do have to get it fixed. but, don't worry, i'm not mad."

yebin lets out a thankful sigh. "thank goodness it was _your_ wall and not my other neighbor's. she would kill me without a second thought," yebin shudders. "ugh, of all the bad things for me to have done while drunk on caffeine."

"you just keep getting funnier and funnier!" eunwoo claps. "thank you for making my evening interesting."

"no problem, i guess," yebin blushes. "i love giving naked girls interesting evenings. no, wait, that came out wrong. see, there i go again, saying the wrong thing." yebin splutters, and ultimately decides to just shut up. because that would be the best choice for everybody.

"you know," eunwoo begins, voice taking on a new tone, surprising yebin. "you could come over and make my evening even _more_ interesting. if you want to, that is."

this time yebin is sure she saw eunwoo wink. and she's also very very interested in taking eunwoo's offer. she knows she should say no because, come on, how interesting could yebin _really_ make an evening. but at the same time, she wants this. quite a bit actually.

"i think i do want to," yebin says, nodding. eunwoo smiles and yebin thinks it's pretty darn beautiful. "you have a nice smile," she compliments.

"as nice as my body?" eunwoo jokes.

"even nicer."

**Author's Note:**

> okay but can we just.....i posted two fics in two days. yes, they are both pretty short but. i'm very proud of myself for this lol
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://lovelyzc.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/softyebin) and talk to me maybe?? be my friend?? if you wanna?? (i'm kinda really cool js.)


End file.
